Neisseria meningitidis is a Gram negative human pathogen. It colonises the pharynx, causing meningitis and, occasionally, septicaemia in the absence of meningitis. It is closely related to N. gonorrhoeae, although one feature that clearly differentiates meningococcus is the presence of a polysaccharide capsule that is present in all pathogenic meningococci.
Based on the organism's capsular polysaccharide, twelve serogroups of N. meningitidis have been identified (A, B, C, H, I, K, L, 29E, W135, X, Y and Z). Group A is the pathogen most often implicated in epidemic disease in sub-Saharan Africa. Serogroups B and C are responsible for the vast majority of cases in USA and in most developed countries. Serogroups W135 and Y are responsible for the remaining cases in USA and developed countries.
Capsular polysaccharides from N. meningitidis are typically prepared by a process comprising the steps of polysaccharide precipitation (e.g. using a cationic detergent), ethanol fractionation, cold phenol extraction (to remove protein) and ultracentrifugation (to remove LPS) [e.g. ref. 1].
A tetravalent vaccine of capsular polysaccharides from serogroups A, C, Y and W135 has been known for many years [2,3] and has been licensed for human use. Although effective in adolescents and adults, it induces a poor immune response and short duration of protection and cannot be used in infants [e.g. 4]. This is because polysaccharides are T cell-independent antigens that induce a weak immune response that cannot be boosted. The polysaccharides in this vaccine are not conjugated and are present at a 1:1:1:1 ratio [5]. MENCEVAX ACWY™ contains 50 μg of each purified polysaccharide once reconstituted from its lyophilised form.
Conjugated serogroup C oligosaccharides have also been approved for human use [e.g. MENJUGATE™; ref. 6]. There remains, however, a need for improvements in conjugate vaccines against serogroups A, W135 and Y, and in their manufacture.